Lammy
Lammy (ラミー Ramī) is the lead guitarist of the band MilkCan and the main protagonist of Um Jammer Lammy. She is normally a very shy, timid and otherwise sheepish girl who has trouble with various things and lacks a lot of faith in herself. The only time she isn't like this is when she has a guitar in her hands, where she becomes completely confident with a bold playing style. On the night before Milk Can's big concert, she has a dream in which she performs alongside Chop Chop Master Onion until she realizes she's been playing a vacuum cleaner all this time. Chop Chop mentions that he had lost his dojo, but it remained in his mind along with its own casino. Following this dream, Lammy is thrown into a series of events getting in the way of reaching her concert in time. Whenever she sees or hears mention of a casino, she is reminded of Chop Chop's words and envisions whatever she's holding as a guitar, allowing her to have the confidence she has when playing. Lammy reappears as a supporting character in PaRappa The Rapper 2 where she tags along with Katy Kat and Ma-san. They first appear at the local hair salon, with Lammy having her hair get fixed by Parappa during good and cool mode. Lammy, or someone who resembles her, appears in episode 9 of the anime as a background character dancing with an Onion character. As the character does not speak, it is unknown if this is meant to be her. Description Um Jammer Lammy manual; Meet The Band Lammy, Lead Guitar Where Lammy goes, mosh pits follow. Normally she is shy and somewhat nervous when she is in front of people. But, when she has her guitar, she turn into a totally different person. she has a lot of confidence and surprises everyone with her bold and daring riffs. Story ''Um Jammer Lammy'' The intro cutscene of the game shows Lammy and her fellow MilkCan members watching Jet Baby in a theatre. After they finish, they head to the local dinner, with Lammy wishing to be like Jet Baby. Katy then claims that Lammy is already like him when she's on the guitar. As the trio eat, the Bullies make another appearance and insist on taking Lammy outside akin to Sunny Funny. Lammy becomes distressed from this. Katy then tosses Lammy's guitar to her, with Lammy proceeding to beat up the Bullies. Later, Lammy dreams about being late for her concert. She then sees Chop Chop Master Onion on-stage. Katy claims that he is the new vocalist for MilkCan, resulting in the first stage of the game. His lyrics provide tutorials and foreshadowing. As they finish, Onion reveals that Lammy's guitar was actually a vacuum cleaner, which leads to Onion explaining how he lost his Dojo, but still has it in his mind. His dream version also has a casino. As Lammy begins to wake up, she is left with the phrase "Dojo, casino, it's all in the mind." Lammy then quickly realizes she actually is late, resulting in her hurrying to her concert within 15 minutes. Throughout this time, she encounters multiple distractions that get in the way. These include a pizzeria on fire, Cathy Piller mistaking Lammy for being pregnant, Captain Fussenpepper forcing her to pilot an airplane, losing her own guitar, and being sent to Hell/a tropical island. With almost all of these, she is reminded of casinos, which has her regain her confidence and imagine herself with a mental guitar. It is likely that, with the exceptions Teriyaki Yoko's song and the MilkCan concert, none of these songs are actually occurring in real life. This would explain how she is able to reach the deadline in time. As she reaches the concert, Lammy discovers both Katy and Ma-san were also running late. They proceed to apologize to each other. They then perform "Got To Move! (Millennium Girl)" together. As they finish up, Lammy asks who wants to challenge her. Parappa and Rammy can be seen in the crowd, thus starting both the versus mode and Parappa's story mode. PaRappa the Rapper 2 When Parappa and PJ are sent over to Hairdresser Octopus' salon, Lammy and her fellow band mates are seen having their hair turned into afros. They are spun around a conveyor belt. After talking to Parappa and PJ, Katy tosses Lammy's guitar to her so they can help Parappa. She is then shown saying her catchphrase. During the stage, Lammy can be seen playing her guitar, with Ma-san tapping her drumsticks and Katy playing bass. When entering cool mode, Hairdresser Octopus will temporarily leave to clean up the hair on the floor, causing Lammy to have her hair be done by Parappa. The same could be said for the end of good mode. Either way, Lammy's hair will be turned back into her regular hair style. After stage 5, Lammy mainly makes cameo appearances in future stages, with her most prominent one being in stage 8. She is shown performing live alongside Parappa. Trivia *Lammy is left-handed. *Lammy owns a panda plushie that is important to her as she rushes back into her home to kiss it when she is heading out. *It's possible Lammy gets her name from Stinkabod Lam'e, a character from Dazzloids (An interactive story by PaRappa Creator, Rodney Greenblat). The decal on Lammy's shirt bears resemblance to Stinkabod's head. *In the cutscenes of Um Jammer Lammy, Lammy has 3D feet which makes her look more natural when walking. When she appears in PaRappa The Rapper 2, ''her feet are animated the in the same manner as the other characters. **Both have her guitar as 3D. *Lammy appears to live in an apartment by herself. Her answering machine is an indication of this. *According to the guidebook, Lammy is under the legal age for gambling at casinos. She plans on having her birthday at one. **With her friend Katy Kat being shown to attend high school and the legal age of gambling in Japan to be 20, they are supposedly around 16 to 19 years old. *It's likely that PJ complimenting Lammy's afro hair is a reference to Katy being inspired by Lammy's electrified afro in ''Um Jammer Lammy. *In a Japanese commercial, Parappa is depicted as having heart eyes towards Lammy as she's on tv. This indicates he has a crush on her. Despite this, Parappa never refers to Lammy as a friend nor crush in either Um Jammer Lammy nor PaRappa the Rapper 2. **As shown by Parappa's story mode, the duo never met before Stage 7. He and PJ were to meet her and Ma-san at a cafe, but they left. ***When Parappa tries to imagine who the guitarist for Milkcan is, he imagines a blonde, masculine woman in a purple dress. Gallery Lammy.gif Lammy 3.png Lammy 2.png Lammy 4.png LINE Stickers Category:Characters Category:UmJammer Lammy Category:PaRappa The Rapper 2 Category:PaRappa The Rapper TV Series